


Watching Paint Dry

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka tends to a less obvious need of Michiru's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Paint Dry

Intimacy often hid itself in the smallest details.

That was all Michiru could think as she watched Haruka’s hand cradling hers, the other occupied with a bottle of nail polish. The slender glass phial had been shamefully expensive – Michiru wagered she was charged by the drop – but the color was perfect, a blend of blue and green tones that reminded her of the ocean during sunset, that brief span of moments as fading light robbed its chromatic reflection from the water, and thus far too beautiful to leave languishing on a boutique shelf. As it was, the polish made up every penny of its price in the pleasure of its application.

With both sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a line of tension engraved across that noble brow, Haruka was the picture of focus, every stroke of the brush ensuring the color spread evenly. Without question, Haruka’s hands were a testament to steadiness and skill, able to make minute adjustments while flying at three hundred miles an hour down a racetrack or dancing across the ivory of a grand piano, but there was also something particularly satisfying about seeing Haruka work slowly, all that brash vigor restrained for her sake. The first few times they had done this, it was with too much haste, leaving Michiru surrounded by green-hued cotton balls and curses growled under her lover’s breath.

Now the process played out in comfortable silence, much as she was tempted to compliment Haruka’s dedication and care. It was rude to interrupt someone giving a service, and while Michiru had found any number of reasons to throw her manners to the wind around Haruka, all but one of those occasions had been planned far in advance. Her time was well-occupied nonetheless, memorizing the few stray strands of gold that always fell across Haruka’s face when her head was bowed, the split second glimpse of white teeth against an oft-bitten lip when she moved from one nail to the next.

Warm breath spread across Michiru’s fingertips, gently urging the polish to dry before Haruka brought that hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the subtle gap between two knuckles. Dark blue eyes flickered upward to meet Michiru’s, gleaming with wary pride. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Flaring the fingers of her free hand to appreciate the sheen under the light, Michiru let the smile she had felt brewing curve her mouth. “It’s perfect, Haruka.”

Then she turned her other hand – slowly, as not to ruin such hard work – to hook her fingers beneath Haruka’s chin, a light tug the only necessary prompt to draw her forward and into a slow kiss. It lasted until Michiru felt that vital pulse jump close to her touch, fluttering and quick, Haruka’s breath caught by that simple anchor of her fingertips.

With the afternoon ahead of them, Michiru’s mind brimmed over with possibilities, each one dedicated to distracting her lover until it was time for the top coat. 

–


End file.
